A Desire Is Not a Wish
by ProjectSynapse
Summary: ...Vegeta’s eyes strengthened their hold on him as the prince’s face drew nearer to his. Goku felt the universe slowly shrink until the entirety of everything that mattered was found on the saiyan prince’s lips... VegetaxGoku Yaoi BONUS CHAPTER UP!
1. The Antonym of Hope

I am stressed out. School is tough, life is tough. I'm finding it hard to find motivation. So, I thought I would write something I've been meaning to for a while; something to help me get motivated with my writing/schoolwork through giving me some enjoyment and a little bit of therapy. This will probably end up being a short series - maybe about 5 or 6 chapters long. To those of you waiting on updates on my other stories: Sorry, the truth is, I just felt like writing something else, so I did, and I promise to update _Duality_ and _The Great Sayian Vocation Adventure_ soon. I just needed to take a little break. Thanks to all of my readers for their support and critiquing. One more thing: I have also recently put up a forum to help me (and anyone else looking for a break from writing their usual stuff) kind of relax and do something else for a while. So head to my profile to find the link for it if you'd like to check it out at all. :) There's nothing there yet, just some topics I've put up as a way to get started. So, I hope you enjoy this story and I hope to see you around my new forum!

**

* * *

**

**A Desire Is Not a Wish**

_Chapter One - The Antonym of Hope_

Vegeta's eyes were downcast. He couldn't stand to bring them up. The prince's gaze was fixated on a pair of bluish-black boots. Boots he would love to see next to his bed.

Goku had come over by Bulma's beckoning. Earlier in the day, she had called the Son household and asked for Goku to come over to help her repair some cabinets. She had plenty of other options when it came to the issue, but instead of getting one of her father's employees to do it, or just buying a new one, she made the decision to take it upon herself. The first reason for this was that she had nothing to work on at the moment. No research to be done that would be of interest to her, and nothing to fix since Vegeta had been doing weight training lately, rather than blowing up sparring bots. So, the blue-haired scientist was in the mood to fix something, even if it wasn't science-related.

The second reason she had chosen to do the repairs herself was that she hadn't seen Goku in quite some time, and she had grown nostalgic in her boredom. She wanted to see her old friend, and the best way to do that would be to invite him over to help her using his strength, and then offer him a saiyan-sized lunch.

At the moment, Goku happened to be enjoying this meal at the kitchen counter, just above the newly repaired cabinets. Bulma had soon realized her body was covered in sweat from holding up boards and using power tools, and decided to take a shower on the other side of the building. Meanwhile, Vegeta was standing in the corner of the room he had just entered, which happened to be the biggest mistake of his day, since this particular room currently contained the other half of his race.

The prince cursed himself for being so careless, as his heart began to pound more loudly in his ears than the munching going on in front of him.

Goku looked up from his meal and smiled, cheeks stuffed full of much more food than he could ever hope to swallow in one go.

As much as Vegeta tried to deny it to himself, he felt Goku's smile warm him from his shoulders to his toes. This was particularly impressive, since the prince was currently leaning against the refrigerator.

"Hey, Vegeta! I didn't know you were done with your training," Goku beamed at him, bits of food falling from his mouth as he spoke.

Vegeta would have liked to be disgusted. He would have liked to insult the saiyan, grab a drink from the fridge, and exit the room. But the only thing he could bring himself to do was drop his gaze to the taller saiyan's boots and mumble something about being finished for the day.

Goku seemed to understand his answer, nodding his head and returning his attention to the rice before him as Vegeta, finally able to break his trance as Goku's eyes left him, circled around to the other side of the fridge. As he did so, he was careful not to let any part of the other man's body out of his sight. Goku happily munched away as the saiyan prince's eyes slid down his torso, watching the muscles in his arms work at the food.

He grabbed for the water bottle he had been after, and missed. His attention was elsewhere.

The taller saiyan's sculpted obliques caused his upper body to form a perfect triangle shape with his massive shoulders, coming to a stop where it joined his hips, which were seated right above his flawless…

After exploring what he could for a good few seconds, Vegeta forced himself to snap out of it, and grunted a leave-taking to the other saiyan before walking into the other room. He slumped into the couch and turned on the TV. Not that anything on the television had before or would ever interest him, but he needed a reason to be in that room, besides its perfect vantage point.

Once he forced himself to stop staring, only for the obvious reason that eventually Goku would finish his meal and turn around, Vegeta turned his gaze to the television set, and opened his water. However, this could not stop his thoughts from turning over and over in his head; one thought in particular: _why can't I stop wishing for what I can not, will not, should not have?_

He wanted to blow a hole through the wall in front of him, but instead, he finished his water, tossed the bottle to the floor, and strode up the stairs, wishing that his desire would be…not to desire.


	2. The Antonym of Reality

**A Desire Is Not a Wish**

_The Antonym of Reality_

Goku sighed contentedly as his back fell into deliciously comfortable puffs of white comforter. His head hit the pillow, and already he could feel himself beginning to drift into sleep. As he reflected on his day, a satisfied smile formed on his lips. He had gotten to help out his old friend Bulma, catch up with her, and even seen Vegeta. And, his day had ended with a great night of training.

He sighed again, and closed his eyes. Life was great.

*_Thunk, thunk, thunk*_

"Wha…What?" Goku rolled over in his bed. The first thing to catch his eye was a tiny crack of light making its way into his room, and slowly growing. He looked beside him to see if Chi Chi was awake, but she was no where to be found. That was reassuring. It must be Chi Chi coming back into the room.

He turned his attention back on the door, which was now about halfway open, and he could make out a boot stepping into his room.

…A _boot_?

Goku sat straight up. Who was this intruder? The door finally revealed the identity of the late night prowler. It was…Vegeta.

"Vegeta? What are you doing in my-"

"Shhh, Kakarot," the prince placed a finger on his fellow saiyan's face.

Goku gave him a confused look, but remained silent.

"Kakarot," he began, "When I saw you today, I realized how long it's been since we've seen each other…alone."

"But Vegeta, you've never wanted-"

"Hush, Kakarot. Let me finish. It's been so long since I have been alone with you. So long since I've…looked at you." He stopped to lick a bit of moisture from his lips. "I needed to see you again. You…intrigued me today."

At the word "intrigued", Vegeta's finger slowly slipped from Goku's face. It tugged at his bottom lip, and slid down his jaw line before leaving him.

Goku looked at the prince, his throat a bit dry, trying to decipher from his expression if he was allowed to speak. He decided to give it a shot. "Vegeta, listen, I don't think you should be here. I think you should…go home."

Vegeta looked back at him, almost offended for a split second, and then returned to his original sultry expression. "Kakarot," he murmured, raising his hand toward Goku's face once more. "Don't think about what you _should_ do. Think about what you _want_ to do."

Goku barely had a moment to think before he found himself being drawn into Vegeta's intense gaze. "Vegeta, I…" He stopped himself. He couldn't lie anymore. He felt the prince's hands reaching around his neck, tugging gently at the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward.

He let himself be drawn into Vegeta's inviting lips, opening his mouth just slightly, about to allow him inside. He was almost there. He could feel the prince's warm breath tingling on his lips. Or perhaps the tingling was caused by his excited trembling. He wasn't sure, but he enjoyed the feeling nonetheless. Almost…there…

"Mmm, Goku," Vegeta moaned, closing in for a kiss that would shake the foundation of both their lives. "Goku…"

"Goku?"

"Huh?" Goku's eyes opened. He found himself staring into the eyes of his very confused wife. "Goku, why aren't you up yet? Don't you normally train a lot earlier than this? We need firewood for breakfast."

"Hm? Oh…yeah…don't worry, Chi Chi, I'll go get us some right now, okay?"

"Alright…" she gave him one last look before leaving the room.

"Ugh." Goku flopped back into his bed. What was that about? He looked down. _Oh, no_.

A slight bulge toward the middle of the bed stared back at him. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it toward his midsection. This was going to be hard to explain to himself.

When he pushed himself from his bed ten minutes later, he splashed some water on his face, and reached for his training clothes and backpack. Then he thought better of it, and dropped the backpack. He wouldn't need equipment today. All this training must be having an effect on him.

Yeah, that was it.

**Thanks for reading :). I'm enjoying writing this, so I'll probably have the next chappy up very soon. I**** Hope you're all enjoying the holiday season! You know what I like for Christmas? Lots and lots of reviews! :P **


	3. The Antonym of Chastity

Hi everyone, thanks so much to those of you who took the time to visit my forums, and please continue to hit them up, so we can get some fun going! Once again, the link to "Writer's Block! A Procrastinator's Forum is on my profile, so take a look if you're interested.

Edit: I decided not to put the M rated version on this site, since I'm not sure if things I want for this story in the future would be removed. So, the links to my uncut version of this story will be up on my profile, first thing on the page, so they'll be easy to find. If you prefer to read this version, that's fine too, though ^^.

**

* * *

**

**A Desire Is Not A Wish**

_Chapter 3 - The antonym of Chastity_

The door was open.

Vegeta had been brooding lately, and he had wandered into the bathroom, pushing the door shut behind him…or, at least, he thought he had. Unfortunately, his careless thrust had only pushed it closed without actually latching it, and about 30 seconds after his entering the shower, it began to swing slowly open.

And an open door was all Bulma Briefs needed.

Shedding her clothes quickly, and stalking silently nearer to the sound of streaming water, she pushed the shower curtain slightly to the side. Carefully, she slipped her leg into the tub, and the other shortly followed as she crept closer to the cleansing prince. His eyes were closed, soap running down his face in rivulets. But aside from squinting to keep the suds out, it seemed to Bulma that he had almost a pained expression on his face.

But she quickly explained it to herself as his lack of sexual attention lately. She would absolve this matter _very _soon. Her eyes trailed his body, and she soon noted that every part of him was rock hard. _Every_ part of him. Yup, it had definitely been a while for the prince, and that must be why he was standing in the shower, not knowing she was there.

_Wait._ She stopped herself. _Can't he sense me?_

Every time she had tried to surprise him before, be it in the shower or elsewhere, he always gave her a cocky grin and told her to get lost, because he always sensed her approach. Why didn't he react this way now? It could be that he was toying with her, but from the look on his face, he looked like he genuinely did not notice her presence.

She decided to test her theory and slipped her hands around his waist. Vegeta's reaction was definitely not the one she was hoping for. His eyes popped open and he spun to face her, a huge ball of energy in his hand, which could very easily have taken her head off if she hadn't screamed, "Vegeta! It's me!" right before he raised his hand.

The ball disappeared quickly, and his shoulders slumped slightly from their tense position. "Oh. It's only you. What are you doing here?" he asked almost without sneering.

She came out of her crouched position in a fury. "What am I _doing _here?! Well I was kind of hoping I'd be _doing_ you! But I can see now it was a mistake to ever try to surprise you today. What is wrong with you?! You could have killed me!"

Vegeta wasn't one to apologize for his mistakes. "Well you should learn not to creep around like that, woman! If I would have killed you, it would have been your own fault."

"UGH! You can be such a pain, Vegeta! Do you realize we haven't had sex in over a year?"

"I realize that, but…" he tried to think of an explanation quickly. "There are more important things in the universe than satisfying those kinds of needs."

She stared at him. "You used to want it all the time, Vegeta. What happened?"

He blushed at this. "I realized what a waste of time that foolishness was," he lied.

Bulma stepped out of the tub and began to towel herself off as she gathered her clothes. "Well, fine, then. You don't want the most sought-after woman in the world, then see if I care."

"Fine."

He waited for her response, but was only met with silence on the other side of the shower curtain. He waited for a few beats. "Woman?" he asked gruffly. When no response came, he lowered the level of irritation in his voice. "Bulma?"

He poked his head outside of the shower and looked around. She was nowhere to be found. He gave a small sigh which he tried to cover up with an annoyed grunt.

She wasn't lying. She was the most sought-after woman in the world. And Vegeta knew she deserved someone to satisfy her needs. But Vegeta was the prince of all saiyans, and he certainly deserved the same. Only problem was, no human would ever even come close to meeting those needs. And, for him, no woman.

He slumped against the shower wall and let the hot water consume his body.

* * *

Once again, please feel free to hit up my profile for the unedited version of this story with all the dirty goodies intact :P.


	4. The Antonym of Confidence

**Once again, just wanted to let everyone know that the links for unedited chapters of this story are available on my profile. This one, sadly, has not been edited, however, so this is the full version. Thanks for the reviews so far, everybody! I really, really appreciate getting feeback on my writing, since I enjoy doing it, and it makes it even more fun when I get other people's opinions on the storyline, whether it be just some words of encouragement, or constructive criticism, it is all greatly appreciated! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**A Desire Is Not A Wish**

_Chapter 4 - The Antonym of Confidence_

Every time. Every time he had awoken in the last week; every time he had attempted meditation; every time he had been alone for more than five minutes - the idea came back.

It came back, and each time more vivid. Each time he came closer to reaching out and tasting the forbidden fruit. It was horrible, how much he had grown to hate being left alone to his thoughts. Goku's dreams had become visions. And during them, it seemed those visions were slowly becoming reality. They came to threaten his sanity, and they were doing a fine job of it.

They were visions of a lustful prince, and a fearful pauper. Every time his mind's eye pushed the idea to front and center, it was as if it were screaming at him, "_I'm what you've always wanted, and never dared to dream. I'm what you want; what you need. I'm the question, and the answer. I'm your all and your everything." _

And each time, Goku spat the same answer. "_No, no, no, no, __**no!**_" Like machine gun bullets firing at an unseen enemy. He couldn't. And he wouldn't. And this he solemnly swore to himself each time throughout every day that he fought the same battle.

He strolled back into the house after completing his latest attempt at training. The sky was turning dark through all the windows, and the house was quiet but for the sound of boiling water. The scent of Chi Chi's cooking sent a genuine wave of pleasure over his face, which when the cook herself entered the room quickly turned into a forced smile.

"Hey, Chi Chi. I brought home some fish again," he offered.

She smiled back. "Wonderful, dear. Could you go tell Gohan and Goten that dinner is ready?"

"Sure. I…love you Chi Chi," he managed. This wasn't a lie. He loved her with all his heart. What made him hesitate in saying so were his robotic movements as he forced his arms around her waist. Even if he didn't want to, he still felt like Chi Chi deserved to be given the attention a normal husband should give.

Normal. He sighed as the concept entered his mind, and released her, exiting the room before she had a chance to reciprocate his actions.

"Gohan! Goten! Dinner's ready!" Goku shouted to his sons in their respective positions around the house. His mind weighted down heavily, and stomach turning in angst, he almost considered skipping out on dinner that night. Almost.

After dinner, Goku sent his wife to their room, offering to clean up. A very confused Chi Chi wandered off to bed, while her husband cleaned the kitchen. Goku wanted her to believe it was because she deserved pampering. Really, he just wanted some more time alone, and because of his guilty conscience, he felt he owed her some time off.

After placing the last of the clean dishes in the cupboard, Goku turned to head to bed. As he left the room, he passed the phone hanging on the wall.

He turned back. Perhaps…

No. He would not allow himself to think like that. Vegeta could never be the kind of man from his dreams. He would never feel the way…Goku might feel.

So that was it. This was the moment. Goku sat down in a chair, facing the phone as if it were the only thing that mattered in the world.

He had finally let it come to a head, and now he had to come to terms with it. Goku knew it was true. He just didn't know _why_ it was true. For a very long time, now, he hadn't been able to get his fellow saiyan out of his head. At first it had just been wondering what he was up to, and sort of missing his presence. Then it became a longing, almost a need to see him, but Goku had been too afraid to go over for fear of angering Vegeta. It was no secret that Vegeta didn't exactly seem to enjoy his company, and if Goku were to come over to Capsule Corp. unannounced, it would probably only add to the prince's distaste for him.

But now…well, it was more than a longing to see an old friend. It was a primal urge. It was a series of pervasive thoughts that clouded his mind each and every day. It was…an unstoppable force in his head, that he had finally let out. And now? What was he to do? If he acted on it, he was sure to be rejected. And if, by some amazing chance, Vegeta didn't hate him as much as he thought, and by a miracle, he accepted him (which Goku continued to remind himself was only a figment of his imagination, and could never actually happen) then what would it matter? He still had a wife and children. He was supposed to be an honorable hero. If he abandoned his home, what would he be but selfish, heartless, and evil?

Goku stopped, and shook his head, realizing that he had been sitting in the chair grinding the possibilities over and over in his head for more than a half hour. And Chi Chi would be wondering where he was. And anyway, he shouldn't be doing this to himself. There was no possibility that Vegeta would ever feel the same way.

…was there?

There was only one way to find out. Goku's trembling hand reached out to grasp the phone. He picked it up, bringing it slowly to his ear. He had to find out. No matter what. He just had to _know_.

He dialed the number, and just as it was about to ring once…

"Goku! Where are you! I'm going to bed. Aren't you done with the dishes by now?"

He slammed the phone back onto the receiver, letting out the huge breath of air he had been holding in. "Yeah, Hun, I'll be there in a minute!" he yelled back.

He sighed and slumped back into the chair. After a moment, he pushed himself up, switching off the light, and leaving the room to join his wife in bed.

*click* Maybe not.

He switched the light back on, and reached his head around the wall to lock his sights on the phone. He reentered the room, and let his hand hover over it. He had to know. And to know, he had to be brave.

He had to be brave. Had to be…

* * *

**Oooh. I know. Mean of me :P. But hey, I'll try and have the next chapter up within a few days, so no one's going through serious pains caused by not knowing how this turns out. Once again, I hope everyone's having a lovely holiday season, and please let me know what you think of this chapter! ^^**


	5. The Antonym of Certainty

**Hey everyone! I'm doing my best to get chapters out as soon as I finish them, since for some reason (:P) I'm really into this story, and I'm moving ahead in the storyline quite quickly. As always, just a quick reminder to head over to my profile in order to find polls, quizzes, and links to unedited/uncut chapters of this story. Also, don't forget to hit up my new forums: "Writer's Block! A Procrastinator's Forum" :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**A Desire Is Not A Wish**

_Chapter 5 - The Antonym of Certainty_

"…_Brave,_" Vegeta thought to himself. That's what he was supposed to be. He was the prince of an entire race of warriors. _"And look at me,_" he thought. "_Sitting in my room, brooding as I used to when I was…a child!"_

He was completely disgusted with himself. He was supposed to be strong, yet the thought of a single person made him weak in the knees. He was supposed to be courageous, and yet the best he could muster when Goku had been at his own home earlier that week was to mumble a few words and then stare at him from the next room like…a love-struck teenager!

He continued to glare coldly out the window, and planned to do so until the end of time. Unfortunately, that plan only lasted about another five minutes.

"Vegeta!" he heard the screech coming from downstairs. Bulma yelled for him again. "Vegeta! Where are you? Someone's on the PHONE!"

A telephone call? Who could possibly want to call him? It couldn't be…

"_No,_" Vegeta forced himself to think. "_there's no way Kakarot would have any reason to call me. Stop thinking like a fool."_

He stalked down the stairs, snatched the phone away, and made his way back up, feeling Bulma's eyes glaring at his back as he left. "You're _welcome_."

He grunted in response, and finished hiking back to his room. As his hand pulled away from the mouth piece, he tried to slow his heart beat, and swallowed hard. "Ahem. Hello? What is it?" he asked, making his best attempt to sound irritated and not hopeful.

There was a long pause on the other end. Finally, after he heard a familiar cough, "Um…hey, Vegeta."

"Kakarot?" There was no slowing his heart rate now.

"Heh, heh, um…yeah, it's me."

The prince could almost picture his fellow saiyan standing on the other end of the line, hand at the back of his head in that classic pose. After a moment, he realized he should say something. He shook his head vigorously to snap out of his trance. "Uhh…" he cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes? What is it? Why have you called me?" That was better.

Wait. What was he doing? He had wanted to hear from Goku for months now, and the best he could do was pretend to be angry? Why was he doing this to himself?

He didn't have time to answer his own question before Goku was all of a sudden off like a rocket. "Listen, I-was-wondering-if-you-maybe-wanted-to-get-together-some-time-and-I-don't-know-maybe-practice-fighting-or-have-a-picnic-or-something?"

This was a lot to take in at one time…wait, did he just say…

"Kakarot?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just say, 'have a picnic'?"

"Um," another pause, "Yeah."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Vegeta spat.

"Oh."

He mentally punched himself silly. What was he DOING? He was going to ruin everything unless learned to say what he really wanted to say.

"Kakarot?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could…benefit…if we tried training together. Maybe…tomorrow?" he closed his eyes, hoping for the answer he wanted far too much.

"That sounds great, Vegeta! I'll be over tomorrow then!"

Vegeta felt like blasting right out the window from sheer excitement. Instead, he pushed his ear closer to the phone. "Um, I think it would be best if I came to your home instead. My...ship hasn't been...working properly," he forced.

"Oh. Alright, no problem! See you soon!"

"Right. Well…goodbye, Kakarot."

"Bye!" the voice rang out happily on the other end, before silence engulfed the Prince once more.

There was a reason Vegeta had decided to invite himself over to Goku's house, rather than the other way around, and it had nothing to do with his ship. Vegeta realized that if he was to have any sort of relief from his…blasted…feelings, he would have to have time with Goku, and he would have to do it alone. In other words, without Bulma around to cloud his thoughts with frustration and…as much as he hated to admit it, guilt.

The prince flopped onto his bed, in the most un-royal manner he had allowed in years. He let out a huge breath of air and felt his chest descend into the sheets. Tomorrow would be it; The day he found out what was _really_ going on in his head.

* * *

**Once again, thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! ^^**


	6. The Antonym of Discretion

**Alrighty, I'm pretty excited about this chapter ^^. And again, head over to my profile for weekly polls and quizzes, and the links to unedited chapters of this story...and all that jazz....okay, so let's get on with it, already! **

* * *

**A Desire Is Not A Wish**

_Chapter 6 - The Antonym of Discretion_

Waiting was definitely not one of Goku's strong points. He had been staring out the front window of his house for about ten minutes, and already it felt like an eternity. He knew he would be able to sense Vegeta's approach miles away, and yet for some reason he felt drawn to stare out into the empty path leading from his house to the city like he had when he was a little boy awaiting the return of his grandpa from the woods.

He let his gaze drift a little, and after about another minute, Goku slumped down into his chair. It felt like Vegeta would never come. For a moment, he even thought about instant transmitting down to Capsule Corp. and asking Vegeta if he wanted to be instant transmitted back to his house, but immediately regretted even thinking about that plan, as the prince would surely refuse to come at all if he made that offer.

So, Goku finally made the decision to go out back and begin his meditation by himself. At the very moment he had turned to leave, however, he felt Vegeta's energy approaching, which meant that he would be there in…

*_bang bang bang_* "Kakarot? Hello? Is anyone here?"

Well the prince certainly wasn't known for his patience.

Goku sprang from his position, and was at the door in a flash, swinging it open with a gleeful expression on his face. "Hey, Vegeta! Ready to get training?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, well…why not? I suppose that's why I came, isn't it?" For a brief moment, he looked as if he had swallowed something awful. Then his face quickly turned to the irritated expression he was known so well for. "Well? What are you standing there for? Let's go."

And with that, the haughty prince was already heading for the back yard, arms folded, Goku in hot pursuit.

A few minutes later, the two saiyans were levitating in seated positions, just above the soft, grass-covered area behind Goku's house. Vegeta looked deep in concentration with a furrowed brow and his arms crossed tightly. Goku, however, couldn't seem to concentrate to save his life.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could only see a single form. And it was easy to get distracted when that form was right next to you wearing a very tight blue training suit that didn't leave much to the imagination. Goku did his best to stare straight forward, focusing on his own mind. But his own mind was screaming, "Look! There he is! Right next to you! _Do something!_"

He swiveled his head ever so slightly to the side, and cracked a single eyelid. There he was. The prince in all his glory. And Goku couldn't even bring himself to speak to him…which was probably for the best, considering it didn't look as if he wanted to be bothered right at that moment. So instead of speaking, Goku sat silently examining his fellow warrior. He felt as if he wouldn't be satisfied unless he carefully investigated every single facet of the prince. His eyes moved over his body like rushing water; violently invading every crevasse, leaving nothing untouched. Finally, he lifted his gaze to the royal visage, and as he did so, he noticed his balance to be a bit off-center. Looking down, he realized that he was sitting almost sideways, completely unbalanced, titling awkwardly toward the other saiyan.

Once he had adjusted himself to his proper position, he resumed his earlier activities. Fixing his gaze upon the prince once more, he realized quickly that something was different this time. Two eyes locked onto his immediately. Two very _open_ eyes.

"Bwah!" exclaimed the two saiyans simultaneously. Vegeta fell entirely out of his pose, rapidly unfolding his arms as he dropped to the hard ground. Goku found himself almost spiraling out of control, and finally, meeting with the ground in a very awkward manner.

After regaining his composure, Vegeta stood up. "What is wrong with you, Kakarot? What were you doing, gawking at me like that? I thought we were supposed to be training! This was a waste of my time!"

Goku felt himself beginning to panic, and before he thought to mention that Vegeta had been staring back exactly in the same way he had been, he opened his mouth to explain himself. "No, no, Vegeta, this isn't a waste of time! I was just…admiring your posture. You never can learn too many different techniques to meditate, you know."

If Goku hadn't been so preoccupied, he would have noticed that Vegeta had yet to turn around, the reason being that he was trying not to show off his face which had recently turned a sizzling red. After taking a deep breath, the prince turned back to face him. "Well, anyway, I was about finished meditating already, so let's just get on with the training, shall we?"

Gladdened by the change of subject, Goku nodded vigorously. "Sure, Vegeta, that sounds great."

The saiyans turned to walk to their respective corners of the area, readying themselves for battle. The two began to stare each other down, and this time, no one shied away in embarrassment. Each was examining the other's posture; trying to find flaws, or weaknesses. It was a tense scene- like the calm before the storm.

Unfortunately, Chi Chi thought this would be a good time to break in for a moment. "Goku! If Vegeta's going to be staying for the afternoon, then I'll make you both lunch! Does that sound okay?" she shouted from the house.

Goku dropped his posture for a moment, out of surprise from the unexpected shouting. "Yes, dear, that would be great! Tha-!"

He never finished his offering of gratitude, as Vegeta had decided to take this opportunity to knock him across the field. Lightning fast, Goku sprang up before the attacker got another chance at him lying on the ground.

Without another word, fists began to fly, and for the next twenty minutes, all that was heard from either of the fighters were grunts and the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

After only a short time, both fighters were already beginning to breathe raggedly, and loudly. Goku wiped some sweat from his brow before grinning. Vegeta looked at him.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Nothing," Goku replied innocently enough. He wanted Vegeta to think it was because he simply enjoyed fighting. He himself knew it was because he was enjoying every single aspect of this moment. After another second had passed, he powered up to super saiyan two, and launched toward him.

In an instant, Vegeta did the same, and quickly intercepted his attack. Goku forced himself upon the prince, and the fighting resumed for quite some time,

Heated fists and feet flew through the air as the two saiyans battled savagely. As heated as things were, however, Goku was still surprised when he suddenly thought he had heard Vegeta snarling, in a deep, throaty, animalistic fashion. He was taken aback for a moment, and this was just the opportunity Vegeta needed.

He struck Goku several times in the stomach, finally sending him crashing to the ground with a finishing blow. While Goku wasn't badly injured, he didn't get up right away; one of the reasons being that Vegeta was still on top of him when he landed. The prince had grabbed both of the other saiyan's arms and pinned them to the ground in a rough display of dominance. And even though Goku knew he could have thrown him off at this point, something stopped him.

Grunting in pain, he looked up, locking eyes with his captor. When this happened, it seemed to Goku that something incredible happened.

It almost seemed the best way to describe his feeling at that moment would be a pop. Goku could almost swear he heard a popping sound, as everything in the entire universe seemed to snap into place. It was as if he had been living a different life from the one he was supposed to be living, and for this brief moment, the two different lives had intersected.

Yes. He knew now. This was where he wanted…no…this was where he was _meant_ to be.

He had been lying to himself all this time, and yet, if he were not in this position against his will, he would not have seen it. Goku finally had the answer he had needed for so long.

Vegeta was still gazing back at him. Only a few seconds had passed between the panting, battle-worn saiyans, but to Goku it felt like an eternity. He waited for Vegeta to break his spell, but he never let his eyes leave him. Goku thought that at any moment, he would lose the prince's gaze, and have to make up another excuse. But what actually happened was quite the opposite.

In fact, it was the most amazingly opposite thing Goku could possibly have imagined.

Vegeta's eyes seemed to strengthen their hold on him, as the prince's face drew nearer to his. Goku felt the universe slowly shrink until the entirety of everything that mattered was found on the saiyan prince's lips. The subdued warrior began to bring his head up from the ground to meet the other's in what he had only dared to dream about for so painfully long.

And then…it happened. The moment. The feeling. Stars exploding couldn't have rivaled the light show the two produced as hot, mesmerizing lips met their trembling, tentative counterpart. Vegeta's tongue pushed forth immediately, and Goku eagerly accepted the penetration. Goku felt the soft, delicate skin of Vegeta's mouth pressing hard upon his, and finally he opened a tiny corner of his to utter a single syllable. "Ngh."

Goku suddenly became very aware of the arousal that was beginning to stir just below the belt on Vegeta's training suit. It had just become obvious to him, since it was pressing against his own growing lust.

It had all happened so quickly, and as Goku began to melt in his fellow saiyan's arms…

*_**crash**_*

The warriors looked up to see a very distraught (to say the least) Chi Chi, who had apparently recently finished their lunch…which was now splattered all over the dirt. She looked as if she was trying to form words, but couldn't force sounds to come out, and so, ended up opening and closing her mouth, much in the same manner as a fish.

"Wha…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :) Review if you'd like :P**


	7. The Antonym of Bliss

**Alright, I'll make this quick: Visiting my profile = links to quizzes, polls, uncut chapters, forums, and other goodies ^^. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! **

* * *

**A Desire Is Not A Wish**

_Chapter 7 - The Antonym Of Bliss_

After completing her fish-speak, Chi Chi immediately dropped to the ground. Goku was up in a flash to get her, pushing Vegeta off him roughly, and blasting toward his wife.

Vegeta felt a growl rising in his throat. For more reasons than one, he felt incredibly betrayed by the younger saiyan's act, which surprised the prince. He pushed himself up from his seated position to get a proper angle on the scene above him up the hill. Goku was cradling his wife's head in his lap, pushing her hair from her face and talking to her. He kept repeating the same phrases, "Chi Chi, please wake up," and, "I'm so sorry, Chi Chi, it's not what it looked like."

Vegeta snorted at the fool. Why was he acting like this? His wife couldn't even hear him. The prince turned his back on the scene and folded his arms. That was a bad idea. The moment he turned away from Goku, the entirety of what had just happened finally fully dawned on him. _He had kissed Kakarot!_

The idea caused him a great deal of anxiety, since he didn't know exactly what to feel. On the one hand, he was overjoyed at what this could mean. On the other hand, he was confused and angered by Goku's actions following the matter. He shook his head. No. Right now, there was a different situation, and he would find out soon enough what all this meant. He forced himself to turn around and see what had happened.

Nothing much had changed, but Goku had stopped his murmurs. Instead, he was looking up at Vegeta. He didn't say anything, just locked eyes with him. After a moment, he started to rise, lifting his wife in his arms. He then turned his back on Vegeta, and carried her into the house.

Vegeta scowled. He understood that he was married to the woman, but not why he had to care so damn much about her.

Goku poked his head out of the doorway for a second. "Vegeta, could you please wait outside for a little while?"

"What?!" he glowered up from under his eyebrows at the soft-hearted saiyan. "I have better things to do with my time."

"Vegeta…" Goku looked desperately at the prince. "Please?"

Vegeta sniffed, and turned up his nose at the saiyan's pleading. "Fine."

"Thank you." With that, he turned back into the house.

Great. Now, not only was he bored, but he was left alone to his thoughts. That was too much for the prince to deal with right now. So, he leapt up to the roof of the little house. He was bored enough that he was wondering what was going on inside; and so, he sat in silence, waiting until he heard voices.

"Chi Chi? Please wake up," Goku uttered a soft plea.

This time, he was met with a response. "Ughn…Goku?"

"Chi Chi! Listen…"

"No, Goku, I don't want any excuses," her voice went amazingly quickly from groggy to razor sharp. She lowered herself to a deadly tone. "Tell me exactly what it was that I saw out there."

"Well…that's just the thing," he began. "I don't know for sure what you saw either. What happened was an…accident."

"Has it happened before?"

"No! Of course not! It was only this once."

There was silence between them once more. Then Chi Chi's voice hesitantly came forth. "Did…did you…_like it?_"

Vegeta could feel his muscles tensing as he waited for the response. It seemed like an eternity before he heard Goku's voice again. "Well…"

"Just stop."

"What?"

Chi Chi's voice was a razor. He could hear her gritting her teeth as she repeated herself. "Just. Stop. I want you to leave, Goku."

"What?! Chi Chi, come on, you couldn't possibly-"

"Goku!" She interrupted him with deadly force. "I just saw something today that I can't explain to myself. And I don't really know if I want to. All I know is that I do not want that kind of behavior around _my_ children. Whatever it is you and Vegeta have going on, you can decide somewhere that is not around your sons. As far as I am concerned, you are no longer a part of this family."

Her voice seemed eerily calm and collected as she finished her statement. A heart wrenching quiet enveloped the house, until finally Vegeta heard footsteps coming toward him. He jumped down from the roof to see Goku coming out the back door again, shoulders slumped, eyes downcast. Vegeta pretended ignorance, and folded his arms nonchalantly. "So…did you improve her conditions?"

Goku's eyes were red, but dry. The prince could tell the other saiyan was holding back a flood of tears. "No."

Vegeta's mind raced to find something to say that would comfort Goku, or at least not make the situation worse. Then the one thing that could make Goku feel better about any situation dawned on him. "Kakarot…" he began slowly, "Would…you like to have dinner at Capsule Corp. tonight? We have…a lot of extra food…" What a lame attempt at a cover-up.

But Goku didn't seem to notice. In fact, what could almost be called a smile began to tug at the corner of his mouth. "Sure. I'd like that."

Vegeta heaved an inward sigh of relief. Wait a minute...what was he getting himself into?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Loved it? Hated it? Review and let me know! :). **

**By the way, I do realize that at the beginning of this story, I wanted it to be short. Like, maybe 5 or 6 chapters. Obviously, it's going to go on a bit longer than expected. Hopefully that doesn't bother you guys too much :P. **


	8. The Antonym of Satisfaction

**Sorry about the slight gap between chapters, obviously there's been a lot going on for me with the holidays and all that :p. Hopefully you're all enjoying this story so far. As always, feel free to visit my profile page for all sorts of fun stuff as well as the unedited versions of chapters with more explicit material ^^. **

* * *

**A Desire Is Not A Wish**

_Chapter 8 - The Antonym of Satisfaction_

Goku poked at the slightly…questionable…food in front of him. There was only one person whose cooking could make him think twice before stuffing his face. Or maybe it was just this queasy feeling in his stomach that made his taste buds turn.

He looked around for some sort of anchor in the room to make him feel less uncomfortable. Bulma was eyeing Vegeta with a displeased grimace. It was obvious that she wanted him to interact with Goku in some way, which only resulted in his feeling more awkward, knowing full well the reason Vegeta refused to look at him.

Goku slid down in his chair, and picked up a chicken wing. He put it in his mouth and began to kick his legs back and forth like an uncomfortable little boy. On the fourth swing, he heard a resulting "_ow!" _ causing him to stop immediately and glance upward, ashamed.

He was met with a pair of flaming eyes, and looking past them, he saw Bulma holding her knee. "I'm so sorry, Bulma! It was an accident!"

"I know, sweetie. It's alright. I'm just going to go put some ice on this," she got up from the table and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. "Listen, guys, I'm going to go watch some TV. When you're done the bots will clean up so Goku, feel free to head right upstairs afterward and pick out whatever room you'd like for the night."

"Thanks, Bulma. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," she gave him a smile as she exited.

Goku watched as she plopped herself down on the couch and shied away from her gaze when he realized she was still keeping an eye on the two of them. A full minute passed, and just when Goku thought the awkward silence was about to kill him, Vegeta cleared his throat. Loudly.

He waited for something to follow, but quickly realized that was the best he was going to get from the prince as a means to make the scene less uncomfortable, so Goku stood up from the table and opened his mouth, about to make up an excuse to leave as he started to back away.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten that halfway through the meal he had tucked the tablecloth into his lap. As he backed away, about five plates came with him, resulting in a loud crash on the floor. One of these plates was Vegeta's.

Goku's eyes widened to inhuman proportions. "Vegeta! I'm so sorry!" he knelt down to pick up the broken china and food, a horrified expression on his face. Vegeta could only look on, mouth slightly open, as he tried to think of something to make the scene more bearable for both of them. The only thing that managed to make its way out was "Uhh…" before he finally stooped down, delicately picked up what was left of a plate and set it on the table.

As he did so though, he found himself caught off balance by the table cloth which Goku still hadn't taken out of his pants. He tripped over himself while trying to avoid falling on Goku, which incidentally, caused exactly that to happen.

After a second of limbo, both the saiyans went tumbling to the floor on top of each other, and after all was said and done, Vegeta found himself in much the same position as he had been earlier that day, staring down into the younger's eyes, only this time, they were wrapped up in a sort of makeshift bed, and Vegeta's fingers had found a way of wrapping themselves around Goku's soft, inviting locks.

Goku gazed up at him, heart beating a million miles an hour, and felt his throat go dry. A moment passed in which he silently wished Vegeta didn't have to get up, and they would stay there, on the kitchen floor, forever. After he regained a partial awareness of the world around them, he looked up toward Bulma, who was sitting in the other room gawking at them like she had never been so surprised in her life.

Except that at that very moment, as Goku locked eyes with her, Bulma's face changed from one of shock to one of certain understanding, and she gazed back at him as if to say _"It finally all makes sense"_.

At this point, Vegeta pushed himself up with a loud and unnecessary grunt, and quickly left the room, brushing his clothes down. Goku stood up, cast a final glance Bulma's way, and headed upstairs to find a room.

He felt his legs shaking beneath him as he trembled up the stairs, half-hoping to catch Vegeta, even though he wouldn't know what to say if he did, and knew it would only make the situation worse.

After searching for a slightly more private room, he finally opened the door to one of the guest rooms and stepped inside quickly.

His back hit the door immediately after he shut it, and as he slid down it to meet the floor, his hand almost involuntarily wandered to the center of his body. It slithered down inside his pants, and found its way to the yearning bulge which had been demanding his attention since earlier that evening.

A groan escaped his throat as he started to rub feverishly. If one didn't know better, the groan may have sounded a bit like the name of a saiyan prince.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you'd like to let me know what you think! :) **


	9. The Antonym of Aversion

**You know when you write a chapter, and you're just so stoked about it that you can't wait to get reviews because you loved it, and you hope everyone else will love it? This is one of those chapters ^^. Thanks so much to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far. I'm really enjoying writing it, and I hope you all are enjoying reading it! :)**

**Also, I just came out with this cute little GokuxVegeta Poem where Goku tries to make dinner for his beloved...it was just for fun, and I hope you all check it out. It's called  
"Dinner for Two" (A recipe for disaster). **

**Once again, thank you all for your kind reviews and support. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**A Desire Is Not A Wish **

_Chapter 9 - The Antonym of Aversion_

Two weeks had passed since the unfortunate tablecloth incident when Vegeta found himself ambushed in his favorite meditation spot. It had taken him many months to find his latest area for reclusion and as he cracked one eye to acknowledge the bothersome heiress and the low-class saiyan in her grasp, he realized it was time to start scouring the complex once more if he wished to have any alone time.

He squinted up at her. "What?"

"Vegeta, all you've been doing for the last two weeks is train and sit out here."

"…_And…_?"

Bulma placed a hand on her hip. "…_And, _you've been completely ignoring me, and Goku's been sitting around bored all day- "

"That's not exactly- " Goku attempted to interject before Bulma could cause him any more dismay.

The blue-maned beauty held up a hand and began to talk over him before he could finish. "Listen, Vegeta, you may not want to spend time with me, but if Goku's going to be a guest here, I want you to help make him feel welcome."

Vegeta's only response was a grimace. How was he supposed to get that (gorgeous) buffoon out of his head if the woman wanted him to spend all this time with him?

"All I'm asking is that tonight you watch a movie with Goku and me. I don't think a movie night is too much to ask from your highness," she smirked down at him.

"Hpmh," Vegeta replied, and closed his eyes again.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. I expect to see you downstairs on the couch in the theater at seven."

Vegeta acted as if they had just left, and so that's exactly what happened, and he was left alone with his thoughts once more. That wasn't good.

So, at seven, Vegeta found himself to be plopped onto a couch with much too much stuffing for his liking, surrounded by the smell of popcorn and _way _too many sweets. He glanced over at Goku, whose mouth was currently stuffed with ridiculous amounts of licorice and sour patch kids. Before he could make a comment, though, Bulma dropped herself between them on the couch. She raised the remote in her hand and pushed "play".

"You guys are going to love this movie!" she squealed as the lights dimmed and the screen began to glow.

Vegeta shifted further back into the couch. Earlier that evening, he had paced back and forth for quite some time debating with himself whether or not he should even bother showing up at the utter waste of time, otherwise known as a "movie night". Bulma had talked him into it once, but it had only taken that one time to make him never want to do it again. It seemed incredibly pointless to watch humans in their boring and often unnecessary pursuits whilst stuffing one's face with countless empty calories. But tonight he felt differently about it. He would have liked to believe that it had nothing to do with his inexplicable feelings toward Goku, but he had to admit to himself that he had wanted nothing more than to follow him around staring at him over the last two weeks. While this was definitely a major contributor to his decision, the one thing that made this waste of time worth it to him was the feeling of debt toward Bulma.

When he had told her Goku would be staying with them for an undefined amount of time, she had welcomed him with open arms, and had not asked questions. The biggest feeling Vegeta had toward her, though, was admittedly guilt. She was a beautiful, strong, and amazing woman. And Vegeta wasn't stupid. He knew all of this, and he knew that she had unending options when choosing a mate. She had chosen him, and he had done nothing but ignore her and lust after someone else. So, needless to say, his final decision had led him here, since a "movie night" was probably the least he owed her. And he felt he had made the right decision…that was, until her beeper went off.

The little nuisance set off a loud and irritating alarm, to which Bulma responded by getting up and promptly exiting the room, uttering a quick excuse about something in the lab to them both. But as she left, she also added, "Don't mind my leaving, though. You two have fun, okay?" and Vegeta could swear that he saw her shoot a wink at him, and grin a knowing grin as she left.

Stunned by the sudden change in setting, the saiyans looked at each other, and quickly looked away. Vegeta's eyes were plates as he felt his heart begin to race. Why would she seemingly purposefully leave them in this awkwardly intimate situation?

Minutes passed, and it seemed like neither of them had done so much as breathe. Finally Vegeta cleared his throat. "This movie is stupid."

Goku laughed…much too loudly. "Yeah. I'm not watching it."

"Neither am I," Vegeta said quickly. They looked at each other and Goku smiled. His smile faded quickly, though, and they both returned to looking in opposite directions. A few more minutes passed before Vegeta finally let out a breath, and decided to force himself to watch the movie. He glanced over at Goku, who had apparently begun to get involved in it as well.

"Kakarot…why do humans always act so foolishly?"

He seemed surprised at the sudden direct acknowledgement. "Huh? What do you mean?"

He gestured toward the screen. "Well, if the female wishes to lose a guy in ten days, why does she not simply kill him after mating as some species do?"

"Well…" Goku seemed to be at a loss for words. "I think, it's because she likes him. And sometimes…love can make things complicated."

"Hpmh," Vegeta grunted in response, and both the saiyans went back to watching the movie in silence. After a moment, he noticed Goku edging himself closer to him. His pulse picked up again. What should he do?

"Vegeta?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like some popcorn? It's really good."

He looked at the giant bucket situated in Goku's lap. "It's kind of cold, though," Goku continued. "It's better when it's warm, I guess."

Vegeta locked eyes with him, and he felt himself melt in the saiyan's gaze. "Well," he forced himself to speak, even though he could feel his heart pounding in his throat. "You could just do this," he extended his hand over the bucket, dangerously close to the place he felt himself yearning for. He formed a small ball of energy in his hand, and began to heat the food throughout.

He looked up as he passed his hand back and forth, and noticed Goku's eyes beginning to glaze over as the warmth traveled over the center of his body. He finally lost the battle with himself and his eyes closed, allowing Vegeta's gaze to ravish his body as he had wanted to since he had first entered the room. He noticed the rising and falling if Goku's chest as his breathing became heavier and more feverish. He noticed his tongue grazing his lips as he tried to hold back his salivation, much the same as the struggle Vegeta was undergoing.

Finally, Vegeta stopped the heating process and reached into the bucket. But he wasn't after the food. He pulled the bucket away, and looked deep into Goku's now open eyes. Before either could think, the prince was on top of him. Tongues battled, and teeth grazed skin. Vegeta's fingers raked through Goku's hair and he felt Goku's hands traveling up inside his shirt. He cocked his head to the side in order to push himself deeper into Goku's mouth, then his mouth journeyed down to the nape of his neck, where he bit and tugged at hot skin.

He pushed Goku down on the couch to a sprawling position, and was just about to force himself on him once more, when the worst possible thing in the history of the entire saiyan race happened.

Footsteps on the stairs, and the sound of a kitty.


	10. The Antonym of Understanding

**Sorry about the delay on this chappy...hopefully there hasn't been too much suspence for you :P. **

**If you like this story, check out my latest other work: "Chocolate and Cinnamon". It's a growing collection of VegetaxGoku fluff 'n' such (Goku being the Chocolate, all sweet and yummy, and Vegeta being the Cinnamon, all spicy and firey, and still so delicious...hee hee). You can find a link to it on my profile.**

**So without further ado, here's Chapter 10. Hope you enjoy. :) **

* * *

**A Desire Is Not A Wish**

_Chapter Ten - The Antonym of Understanding_

"Oh my goodness, dear, it sounds like someone's already using this theater!" a voice exclaimed from the stairwell.

Goku squirmed back into a sitting position while Vegeta leapt from his position and began to straighten his clothing. They both struggled to hide their flushed expressions as they heard the intruders enter the room.

"Why, it's Vegeta and Goku! What are you two doing down-" Bunny cut herself off when she caught sight of the screen. "Oooh!" she squealed. "I **love** this movie!"

With that, she plopped herself down right in the middle of the two cringing saiyans and promptly began munching popcorn. Her husband jammed his hands into the pockets of his lab coat and sighed. He let her have her fun for a few minutes before clearing his throat. "Dearest, I think it would be best if we found another room to watch a movie in."

His wife pouted for a moment, then bounced up from the couch. "Alright, sweetie." She turned to face the boys. "You two have fun!" then she grinned and grabbed her husband by the arm, following him back up the stairs.

Goku listened to the pair ascend until their footsteps were faint. Once their presence was no longer an issue, his gaze dropped to the floor. Even though he knew that Vegeta was probably just as awkward, he didn't dare to look over at him. Now that their moment had been disrupted, neither of them quite knew what to say or how to act toward each other.

Vegeta finally broke the silence. "I'm…going upstairs," he said quietly. "To…find Bulma," he added, and lifted himself from the couch.

Goku then listened to a third pair of feet ascend the stairs, and felt the Prince's power level move to the second floor. After a few moments of mental self-abuse, Goku finally decided he needed to talk to Vegeta about what was going on, and forced himself to walk up the stairs…even though the only thing he wanted to do was bolt from the building.

He sensed Vegeta's energy and as he came up on it, he heard voices going back and forth. So he had tracked down Bulma after all. Goku pressed his back against the wall to listen to the conversation.

"You have always been very…important to me. Even though I never truly showed it, you _have _made my life better in many ways. And, as much as you probably don't believe it, I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you or betray your trust…"

Goku felt his chest pound as his breathing became more labored. Bulma interrupted Vegeta's statement. "Vegeta, I love you."

That was all it took for Goku to instant transmit out of the building, and blast away from it altogether.

As he flew, tears began to sting his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away, refusing to let himselfbe drawn into the depths of his feelings. How could he do this? He was hurting Bulma, his oldest friend, by having an affair with her _husband_. He was hurting Vegeta by allowing himself to act on his feelings, and pulling him away from a happy home. Goku's heart had been ripped out by the loss of his access to his family. Why on Earth would he want to do the same to anyone else…much less his two best friends?

However, if Goku had stayed a bit longer he would have heard the rest of the conversation.

Vegeta stood from his chair. "Wait a moment. I could have sworn I just felt Kakarot's energy up here…" he walked to the spot Goku had just left. "Odd…" he mumbled to himself. Then he returned to the main focus of his mind, and turned to face Bulma. "I don't want to let you get hurt, woman. And that is why I must be honest with you," he swallowed hard as he looked into her eyes. "Lately, I have been having certain…feelings toward someone else. And on two occasions, I have acted upon them. I want to tell you this so that you will know that it will never happen again. I have pledged my loyalty to you, and…"

"Vegeta," she interrupted him again. "I know."

"What?" he looked completely taken aback. "What did you say?""I know that you have feelings for Goku."

"How could you possibly know that?" he asked, still stunned.

"Well, neither of you are exactly subtle. Listen, the important thing is, I know. And I've known for a while. When our sex life came to a grinding half, I knew there had to be someone else. You acted differently. You didn't have the same look in your eyes. I was just afraid that maybe you didn't love me anymore."

"But I do…feel…that way about you. And I always have-" he began, only to be stopped once more by a raised hand.

"I know. I know that you do. I thought there was someone else in your life. But when I saw the way you and Goku looked at each other, I knew you weren't having an affair. You were falling in love."

"Love?" Vegeta turned up an eyebrow, seemingly a bit disturbed.

"I understand everything now, and it's okay. You can't control things like these. I know you would never intentionally hurt me, but these things happen, and you can't argue when love is a factor. So that's why I set you two up," she finished with a sly grin.

"Wh…what?" he knew what she meant, but couldn't believe it. "What do you mean, woman?"

She smiled at his reaction. "I wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing by stepping aside. And after this brilliant little movie night idea of mine, I knew that I was. You and Goku have feelings for each other that can't be controlled. And they've been there for a long time. I can't say I'm overjoyed by the fact that I'm losing you as a husband. But I'm glad we can still stay close. And I want to see you…the both of you…happy."

He was astonished. This was not at all the way Vegeta had expected the conversation to go. After a few speechless moments, he finally stated. "I always knew you were amazing, woman."

She grinned. "I know. Aren't I?"

But unfortunately, Goku hadn't stayed to listen. And now, he wasn't sure _what_ to do. Then he realized the solution: he would turn down Vegeta, and nothing would ever happen to make the Prince or his wife miserable again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know? ^^ Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. Your encouragement and support mean so much!**


	11. The Antonym of Truth

**Thanks, everyone, for your great reviews and words of encouragement! I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter, although somehow, I doubt anyone will... :P**

**Chapter Eleven...that's a lot more than I thought I would have... ^^**

* * *

**A Desire Is Not A Wish**

_Chapter 11 - The Antonym of Truth_

Vegeta watched as Bulma raised herself from her seat and looked down at him, smiling. He sat in silence as she kissed his cheek, and watched her glide from the room, as if she were hovering, too beautiful for this earth. It took him a while to snap from his stupor, and even when he did, the best he could manage was to raise a hand to his face to touch the spot her lips had graced him.

He knew it would be the last time he would see her look at him in that way, but it would certainly not be the end of their love for each other. The woman would always carry a piece of his heart with her. Bulma's sweetness and understanding had made his decision seem easier at first, but ultimately it had made it infinitely harder for him to say goodbye. Thinking back, though, Vegeta realized that her style always _had_ been to make everything much more difficult than he expected.

After a few more minutes had passed, the prince shoved his body up from the table, and reluctantly headed in the direction of the stairs. He couldn't fool himself into thinking that he wasn't excited, but after the last few encounters, he couldn't exactly say he was confident. He cleared his throat as he walked boldly down the stairs to confront the lower-class, and as he reached the couch, his chest began to pound. That was, until he looked down and noticed the empty spot.

His mind flew with possibilities as he tried to sense his energy. When he locked onto it, he realized that Goku was now miles away. Great. Now not only did Vegeta have to worry about Goku's reaction, but now he had to _track down _the buffoon to tell him, _and_ find out why he left in the first place. This was just too much.

Vegeta took off after his counterpart, transforming to super saiyan four in order to catch up with him. When he finally gained enough speed to catch up, he hovered above the tuft of spiked hair long enough to assess the situation. He found it odd that Goku hadn't seemed to notice his presence yet, and with closer inspection he noticed the dismayed look on his face. Vegeta heaved a sigh as he flew down to Goku's level. He really hoped this wasn't going to turn all emotional for the both of them...Vegeta didn't _do_ emotional very well.

When he made himself known to the distracted saiyan with a loud throat clearing, Goku looked startled, and in fact, even wobbled slightly in his flight pattern. "Vegeta!" he rubbed at his red-rimmed eyes, and plastered on a very fake-looking smile. The prince noticed that the face he had previously been wearing was hauntingly similar to one he had seen before - on the day his wife had disowned him. It was as if Goku's eyes puffed pink in order to hold back tears that would burst through at any moment otherwise, and threatened to overcome his sanity.

Goku's voice pulled him back out of his thoughts as the lower-level tried to compensate for his appearance by sounding overly cheerful. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that same question, Kakarot," Vegeta did his best not to sound completely irritated, as it seemed it wouldn't take much to send the other saiyan over the edge.

"Oh, me? Yeah, I was just..." he looked down at the earth below him. "...flying..." he finished lamely.

"I can see that," was all Vegeta offered back. He could tell Goku was having a difficult time covering his emotion, and as uncomfortable as that made the prince, he was _not_ going to say anything to draw that emotion out, if he could prevent it. "So...where are you going?"

Goku seemed to be thinking the question over for a moment. "I guess...I'm going home."

"Home? How is that possible? I thought that woman had forced you from the premises."

"Well, I thought that...maybe I should work on that. I...really miss Chi Chi," Goku's words seemed desperately sincere, and yet the look on his face betrayed them, as he seemed to have tasted something bitter. "I belong at home, with my wife."

"Of course you do," Vegeta spat out as quickly as he possibly could. "Yes, of course. I wasn't implying otherwise...I just thought you-"

"I know you weren't, I was just saying-"

They stumbled over each other's words for a short while, then silence overtook them, and the only sound was a flock of birds in the distance. Vegeta looked toward them and squinted as he finally spoke. "Well, I was...obligated...to find you, and now I have. So I suppose I'll return to my training."

"Yeah, sure," Goku offered up another crooked smile. "Thanks, Vegeta. For everything."

"Yes, well...just don't get used to my tracking you down all the time. I only came because I felt it was...necessary."

Goku nodded, and for once Vegeta believed he fully understood what he was nodding about. "I'll see you around, Vegeta."

"Yes, I'm sure you will," he answered, slowing his flight as he started to turn back toward Capsule Corp. "Kakarot..."

"Yeah?" Goku looked over his shoulder.

There were about a million things Vegeta could have burst out at him at that moment, but not a single one came out. Instead, he settled for, "Good luck...with your woman, I mean."

Goku's face fell, but only slightly and just for an instant, before he replied, "Thanks," and blasted off into the twilight.

* * *

**Thoughts? ... :)**


	12. The Antonym of Expectations

**Sorry this is so short, but it's more of an addition to the last chapter than anything else. Hope you enjoy, and try not to hate me for the ending, I promise there will be more soon! :)**

* * *

**A Desire Is Not A Wish**

_Chapter 12 - The Antonym of Expectations_

Goku was sure that his stomach was completely upside down at this point.

He felt like vomiting, or punching something, or dropping out of the sky altogether. What had he just done? Vegeta had just done the most un-Vegeta thing he had ever witnessed: He had actually done what could almost be called _caring_ toward another person, and that person had been him. And he had lied to Vegeta, and pushed him away.

How could he be sure he was doing the right thing? He knew it would make his friends happier, but what about him? If he had just told Vegeta the truth about where he was going...

But no, if he had done that, either Bulma, or maybe even Vegeta himself would have offered for him to come back to Capsule Corp. to stay with them instead, and then he would be back in the same mess as before.

No, he had to do what was right, and not hurt anyone anymore.

So, Goku flew until he reached a spot he knew well in the mountains. He passed over his old home, where he knew his children were probably brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed, and Chi Chi was doing the dishes and putting them away, and all was peaceful, and Goku was certain that none of them were thinking of him, as he had thought of them over the past weeks, nonstop.

He passed over hills and valleys until he reached his destination: an old campsite that he and Gohan had cleared many years ago. He and Gohan, and later, Goten had spent many nights there. And now, it looked as though he would be spending the rest of his days there, and the only difference would be that the carefree joy of the past would be replaced by longing and misery for Goku.

A few hours later, after Goku had set up a fire and created a shelter for himself, he cooked and ate the fish he had captured and relaxed his body in a reclining position, bedding down for the night. This first night wasn't so bad; maybe pining wouldn't be as bad as he had thought...

The next morning, he stocked his wood pile and headed off toward the river to catch another fish for breakfast.

Goku hadn't had to provide himself with food since he was a little boy, and now that the feeling was coming back to him, he didn't exactly enjoy it. But it did bring back a certain sense of nostalgia, and that wasn't all too bad.

He pushed his way through the forest, and as he approached the stream he had fished from the night before and so many times before that, he found himself looking eye-to-eye with a beautiful sight.

A family of deer looked straight up at him, disturbed from their morning drink. He locked eyes with the proud father, and noticed the buck's ears twitching, trying the determine whether or not he was a threat. The mother edged closer to her two fawns, and looked at him with enormous, unblinking, brown eyes.

He smiled and sat slowly down on a rock. As cliché as it seemed to even himself, Goku couldn't help but feel a sense of identification with the buck. It turned toward its small family with not only an air of defensiveness and protectiveness, but also a sense of pride. It was as if he was showing his family to Goku, and it plucked his heartstrings in a way that was not entirely pleasant. This was the first time that Goku had come to fully realize that he may never play that role _again.. _

***** Three Months Later *****

The sun was high in the afternoon sky as it tipped over the mountain tops to shine perfectly into the eyes of a certain lazy saiyan.

Goku's arms were slung casually behind his head as he lay in the warmth of the sun's rays. He had decided to take the afternoon off from training, and take a nap instead. But he never did get his rest, because right at that moment his peaceful drowsiness was shaken by a noise.

Goku sat up, startled by a crashing in the trees around him. He could pinpoint the energy easily, and after a second, he realized who it was, but was so startled by this realization that he didn't believe it until he saw her step from the shadows of the forest and lock eyes with him in broad daylight.

And even then, he didn't believe it.

It was Chi Chi.

* * *

**...surprised? I sure am... **

**Hope you're liking this, let me know what you think! ^^**


	13. The Antonym of Obstruction

**Nearing the end here, guys. I hope everyone's been enjoying this fic, because I know I've been enjoying writing it. :)**

**Be sure to check out my new one-shot, _Apples._ It's just a practice lemon, since I've never written one before and wanted to test my abilities before writing the ending to this story (hint, hint ;) :P). I'm planning on this story being over in about another two to four chapters, depending on a few things. If you'd like to check out _Apples_ and let me know what you all think, though, that would be great, because I really want this story to end with a bang (no pun intended ^^) and I want to make sure I wouldn't be butchering the scene. If you want to give me a critique on it, you can find it on my profile page. It's rated "M" for nudity and sexual themes, so beware, kiddies :P. **

**Anyways, thanks to all of my readers for sticking with me and this story thus far, and I hope the ending will live up to everything you've all been waiting for, because it's coming soon. :)**

**

* * *

**

**A Desire Is Not A Wish**

_Chapter 13 - The Antonym of Obstruction_

Both stood, unmoving and silent. Goku had raised himself from the ground to look at her, not sure if he was imagining her into being. He thought to say something but no words would come. So he waited.

Finally, Chi Chi's eyes broke their entrancing connection with him as they dropped to the ground. She opened her mouth, and very slowly and meticulously , words began to come. "Hello, Goku."

His mouth was dry, and his voice hoarse from lack of use. But he managed, "Hi," and returned to silence.

Chi Chi seemed to take his silence as hostility, so she tried to continue without raising her eyes from their determined gaze at the soft earth beneath her. "I would really appreciate it if you would just listen to what I have to say. Then I can leave."

Goku couldn't think of anything to say in response, so he nodded. When she looked like she was ready to start speaking again, though, he stopped her to offer her a seat. "You don't have to stand all the way over here, you know. Will you come sit by me?" he asked her comfortingly as he lowered himself back to the ground. He couldn't stand to see her looking as if she was afraid of him, timidly standing on the other side of the clearing. It wasn't the Chi Chi he knew.

She nodded, then moved to his side of the area and sat beside him, smoothing her skirt and tossing looks between him and the ground before she began to speak again. "Listen, Goku, I came here to tell you something because I don't think I can live with myself if I don't. You have to understand that what I did the day I found you and Vegeta...well, I did it out of anger, but I also did it out of fear. I was afraid that I was going to lose you, and so I pushed you away, hoping that you wouldn't be able to take care of yourself and that you would come back to our family a changed man. I was wrong to do it, I know-"

Goku interrupted her. "Chi Chi, it wasn't wrong of you to kick me out. I betrayed you. I betrayed _us_. I understand that you have every right to hate me for what I've done. I deserve to be miserable. But the one thing that I think I will never get over is not being able to see my sons."

She nodded. "I know, Goku. And I'm sorry that I've kept you apart for so long. The boys miss their father, and I didn't realize that I was not only hurting you by doing what I did, but I was hurting them."

"It doesn't really matter, though," Goku interrupted again, hanging his head slightly lower as he spoke softly. "I'm sure that if my sons knew why I wasn't there, they would hate me for it just as much as you do."

Chi Chi shook her head and took his hand. "But that's what you don't understand. I've already told the boys everything. I was too angry to keep it from them. And they don't hate you. They will always love you, Goku. No matter what. You're their father, and you mean the world to them. And just so you know," she paused and looked straight into his eyes. "I don't hate you either. I never could. I don't think I'll ever completely forgive you for everything you've done. But I _can_ forgive you for how you feel."

Goku smiled weakly and gripped her hand. "I love you, Chi Chi. I wish I didn't have to feel this way. The only thing I can say is that...I think people do crazy things when they're...in love. And I'm sorry I hurt you by doing them."

Chi Chi sat up a bit straighter and let out a breath before starting. "Okay. If you mean what you just said, then it's time I told you the reason I'm really here."

Goku gave her a confused look, so she continued. "If you're really in love with Vegeta, then you need to go find him. Now."

"It's not that simple, Chi Chi. I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"What are you talking about? You're not going to be hurting anyone. We've already talked about that."

"No," he shook his head. "I mean, I hurt my family, and I don't want to hurt Vegeta's too."

"How would you hurt them? Bulma and Trunks already know, and Bulma has moved on. She's happy about the two of you, and Trunks...well, the last I heard from him, he was grossed out that we were talking about parent-love, and didn't seem to care much."

Goku looked like he had just received the greatest shock of his life. "Are you sure?"

Chi Chi nodded and smiled. "Absolutely." But then her eyes were cast downwards again. "But Goku, the reason you need to find Vegeta is that...well, he's not exactly himself right now."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, suddenly dropping his voice from excitement to concern.

"Well, I wouldn't be here today, talking with you like this, had Bulma not called me and asked me to come over. She wanted me to see what Vegeta was acting like so that she could ask my advice on a way to fix it. Now, you know that I've never been a big fan of his, but after seeing him...like that...I just can't let it go on."

"What do you mean?" Goku repeated, becoming more and more concerned by the second. "Is he okay?"

"Well, not really. He hasn't trained in months, he doesn't shave more than once a week anymore, and mostly what he does nowadays is sit on the roof of Capsule Corp. Bulma says he even sleeps up there most of the time. He doesn't eat very often. He barely speaks. He just...pines."

Goku's eyes were filled with a swirling mixture of excitement, pain and sorrow. A part of him felt guilty about the excitement. A part of him felt disturbed at the pain. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Vegeta?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes like the classic Chi Chi he remembered. "Goku..."

"Alright, alright, it's just that...well, that doesn't sound like him at all. I've never seen him care about anyone or anything enough to act like _that._"

Chi Chi nodded. "That's why you have to go see him. Everyone's worried. And as much as I hate to admit it, I don't really think he deserves to feel quite that bad."

Goku stood and offered a hand to Chi Chi, helping her up. "I don't know, Chi Chi. I don't think he's going to want to see me. The last time I saw him-"

"It doesn't matter," she interrupted. "All that matters is that up until a couple of months ago, he was the same Vegeta, and now he's in trouble. And the only thing that's changed since then is you two. Nothing else is working, so don't you want to at least _try_ going to see him?"

Goku took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew she was right. "Thanks, Chi Chi."

She gave a small smile. "I hope you'll be home for dinner soon. The boys would love to see you."

He wrapped his huge arms around her tiny body in an embrace and smiled back. "I'll be there."

With that, he instant transmitted them both back to the little house in the woods, and after dropping Chi Chi off, Goku shot through space in order to reach Capsule Corp.

When he arrived in the main room downstairs, he had expected to see Bulma sitting on the couch waiting for him. Or at least…someone. But instead he was met with silence and emptiness. He called out for Bulma, but received no answer. Goku sighed to himself. He was really hoping to be able to talk to her about Vegeta before going into the situation head-first. But he adjusted to the new idea, and after talking himself into it for a bit, he finally forced himself up the stairs.

But that was when he realized something. Why couldn't he sense Vegeta upstairs? He couldn't sense him anywhere in the building. In fact…

He stopped mid-step to concentrate. He could only sense him distantly. Vegeta was miles away. And where was Bulma? He decided to continue on his path up the stairs but as he turned his head he noticed something peculiar. Hadn't it been daytime when he had left to come to Capsule Corp.?

Oh, no…

His thoughts were interrupted by a very shrill, "Goku!"

Snapping his attention upwards he caught sight of Bulma running full speed toward him. "I'm so glad you're here! Listen, Vegeta isn't here, and I don't know where he's gone to. The last time I checked up on him was about two hours ago and since then it looks like he stole the dragon radar and took off. You have to go find him, Goku." She looked at him pleadingly, her eyes showing signs of desperation.

Even as she was finishing her statement, Goku was locking onto Vegeta's power level. With a nod in lieu of a goodbye, two fingers flew to his head, and he was off.

But even with Bulma's and Chi Chi's explanations, Goku hadn't been prepared for the sight he came upon. Vegeta was standing below the massive dragon, legs spread apart, in a warrior's stance. But that was the only thing that was Vegeta-like about him.

His hair was unruly and wild, as were his eyes. His face was unshaven and the shadow cast over it by his stubble made him seem dangerous. His clothing was not his normal training suit, but simple jeans and a t-shirt which was blowing wildly around him in the wind created by the great energy radiating from the dragon. And his entire face was contorted into a twisted mixture of pain, madness, and sorrow. But perhaps the most disturbing was the hint of misguided relief, like that of someone who had just finished a long and exhausting journey.

As Goku took in the scene and stared at this new version of the former prince, all he could hope was that he wasn't too late.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome. Just in case you were wondering. ;)**


	14. The Antonym of Conclusions

**I don't have much to say here. We're closing in to the end now, and once again, I just want to say thank you to all my awesome readers who've left reviews and brightened up my day with encouragement. You rock. :)**

**If you haven't yet, be sure to check out my new story _Coming Clean_. It's just budding, but I have high hopes for it. It has romance, angst, hurt, comfort, humor, and much more. Basically, it's a series of flashbacks between Goku and Vegeta reflecting on their lives with their respective wives. There's even a little GohanxVidel in there. :P**

**Getting back to this story, though, I hope this chapter isn't too much on the melodramatic scale, but I'm sure it will end up being so toward the end. Either way, I hope you enjoy, and be ready for the next update to come very soon. ^^**

* * *

**A Desire Is Not A Wish**

_Chapter 14 - The Antonym of Conclusions_

Goku stepped forward, a lump rising in his throat. He had never seen Vegeta like this. There was fire in the prince's eyes, but that was nothing Goku hadn't seen before. It was the sorrow behind the blaze that scared him so much.

"Vegeta!" he screamed out against the wind and the distance. The prince raised his eyes slightly and his piercing gaze almost caused Goku to step back in his tracks. There was no anger there. Frustration perhaps, but no anger.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said. A simple statement of acknowledgement his fellow saiyan's presence.

When Goku realized he wasn't going to get much more than this from him, he tried to keep his attention fixed on him, rather than the dragon. He wasn't sure what he intended to do, but he was quite sure it wouldn't be anything good.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" he asked desperately. He wanted to come closer to the prince, to try to understand the situation better, but at this point he was too afraid of what Vegeta might do if he approached him.

"I'm taking care of a problem," he replied evenly. He didn't seem to want to divulge anything to him without a fight. Whatever he was up to, Vegeta was determined to go through with it, but he didn't seem to want Goku around.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I say, Kakarot. I'm taking care of something I should have taken care of a long time ago," he gave a sure impression that he did not want Goku to be involved.

"What kind of problem, Vegeta? Please, let me help you!" he shouted this as he finally dared to step a little closer.

"Nothing that concerns you, Kakarot! Just leave me to my business. I'll be through soon, and you can bother me with your incessant questioning later," he snapped. It was obvious that he didn't want Goku any closer, and that only made him more nervous. What could he possibly be up to that he wouldn't want others to stop him from doing?

"Vegeta, listen. I know that some...weird...things have been going on between us lately, and I don't want you to think that those things affect the way that things are for us."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the lower-class's poor choice of wording. "What could you possibly mean by that? You're not making any sense, Kakarot."

"Ugh..." Goku let out a frustrated grunt. Why couldn't he just tell Vegeta how he felt? Was he afraid of what he might say? How he might act? A combination of the two? "I just...I don't want things to be weird. I want thing to go back to the way they were, before-"

"Before anything happened between us," Vegeta finished for him. "I know. I know all that you want is to be with your family. And I belong with mine. And if I hadn't told my woman that things were over, then perhaps I would have the same chance you do. That's why I have decided to make this wish. I'm going to wish that I hadn't made the...mistakes...that I did with you. And that I wouldn't feel the way that I do, like some sort of uncontrollable adolescent."

Goku was speechless. Did he really think that what they had done, what they _were_ was a...mistake? "I wasn't going to say that, Vegeta. I was going to say that I wished we could go back to the way we were before I lied to you."

Vegeta's features softened into surprise and confusion. "What?"

Goku sighed. "Vegeta...I'm sorry. I lied to you, and I never should have."

The prince didn't say anything. All he did was fold his arms and give him a look that said "explain yourself." So Goku continued. "When you came to find me, and I told you that I wanted to go home, it wasn't really because I wanted to see my wife. There's nothing there for me anymore. I do miss my family, but being with Chi Chi is not who I am. I just heard your conversation with Bulma and I-"

"You heard that?" Vegeta interrupted quickly. "What did you hear? And why did you leave if it wasn't to go see that woman? You're not making any sense, Kakarot."

"I heard part of it. I heard you telling Bulma how special she was to you and I didn't want to ruin your family like I did mine. So I left. And I lied to you about it. I shouldn't have, but I thought it would be best for both of us."

At this point, the Shenron decided he had had enough chatter out of the both of them. **"Enough. Make your wish."**

Both saiyans turned to look up at the mighty dragon. They had almost been so lost in their own world that they had forgotten about him. Goku glanced over at Vegeta uneasily. "Listen, I know I haven't done much right when it comes to you and me. But the last thing I want is for you to wish away everything. Please, Vegeta. Don't do this."

The prince shot a look upwards, and then back at Goku. And Goku heard the last three words he had wanted to hear.

"Shenron, I wish..."

* * *

**This Fic + Reviews = Awesome. ^^**


	15. The Antonym of Mistakes

**Well, it's been a long and entertaining ride for me, guys, and I hope it's been good for you all too. This is the last chapter, so I hope it's everything you've been waiting for. But in about a week I'll be putting up the bonus chapter, which is probably more of what you've all been waiting for ;) :P. **

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers, I really appreciate the support, guys! I couldn't ask for a better crowd, and I feel honored to have had so many people enjoy my fic. **

**Special thanks to those of you who left me reiviews. You really gave me the encouragement I needed to write more, and stay with this story to the very end. So, thank you to all my friends:**

**_Dragon77, Omnipotent Porunga, Zofonik, DackS.S, ladyredvelvet, Inspired Delinquent, SaiyanCrazy X3, Setsuna Mudo, Niu, and Getaiyou. _**

**For leaving all those awesome reviews. I really appreciate it, guys! :)**

**Well, there's not much more to say, so here's the final chapter of the story, and I hope you all enjoy this and the bonus chapter, with as much waiting as you've been doing. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**A Desire Is Not A Wish **

_Chapter 15 - The Antonym of Mistakes_

"Shenron, I wish..." Vegeta began. He paused to glance back at the taller saiyan, standing helplessly, awaiting his fate. He shot his eyes directly back up to the dragon and took in a large breath for his next bellow. He now knew exactly what he wanted to wish for.

However, this was the time Goku chose to interrupt him. "Vegeta, please! Isn't there some other way? Please don't do this!" he shouted up at the prince.

But Vegeta just shook his head. "You just don't understand, Kakarot."

"I could if you would let me," he pleaded.

"Won't you ever learn?" Vegeta shouted back at him. "Nothing in life is that simple!"

Goku didn't know what to say to the prince's sudden outburst, so he just stood silently, waiting to see if he would give him anymore. And after a moment of motionless glowering, Vegeta finally did continue.

"Nothing in life is that easy. You're just too simple to realize it. I can never be truly happy, because that's just not the way things work. No matter how hard I try, I will always be the same. No matter how many times I try to act the way I should toward the ones I care about, I will never be able to act the way you want me to be."

Goku was taken aback by his use of the word "you" instead of the word "they". He wasn't sure how to respond at first because of his surprise, but after a moment he knew exactly what to say. "Vegeta, it's not me who doesn't understand. It's you."

The prince's eyes shot open. He couldn't believe the saiyan's audacity. He understood perfectly well. It was Kakarot who would never get it.

"You don't understand that I don't _want_ you to act the way other people act. I don't want you to be someone, _anyone_ other than the Vegeta I've known all these years."

Vegeta cocked his head to the side. "You say that, Kakarot. But you don't really mean it. Your family and all your friends are all the same. They all take part in showing each other how much they care all the time. They have parties to celebrate their togetherness. They tell each other how they feel all the time. They act with kindness toward the ones they care about. I will never be like that."

"And I would never want you to. I want _you_ Vegeta. I don't want any of them like I want you." Goku sighed and tried to compose himself. This was it. He had to tell him. "Vegeta, since I've known you, my life has been so different. In a good way. I never understood the other side of myself until I met you. You showed me who I was; where I came from. I've never felt the same about my life since the day you came into it. I tried to hide it for so long. I didn't want to act on my feelings because I didn't want to lose you forever if I tried and you didn't feel the same way. But now, things are different. And I realize that if I have to live without you, it's better than living with you and never knowing what we could have been."

He took a deep breath. "Vegeta, I love you. Please don't make me lose everything we've had over these past few months. Even if it was all a mistake, it was the best mistake of my life."

Vegeta was quiet. He gave him no response. After a moment, he just turned his body back to his previous task of addressing the dragon. He lifted his head and inhaled one last time as Goku stood behind him, desperately wanting to step in. "Shenron," he began, " I wish to use my wishes another time. We won't be needing you today."

**"So be it,"** the dragon answered in its booming voice before returning back to the dragonballs, scattering them once more.

After the sky had regained its original hue and the dragon was no where to be found, Vegeta spun to face Goku. "Now, Kakarot, it's your turn to prove to me that I didn't just make a mistake."

Goku was speechless. He tried to make words come to assure his prince that there would be no more mistakes, but no sound could escape his throat. He was concentrating on this problem when he suddenly felt two lips press against his, and two hands forcing his chin downwards.

Vegeta forced the stunned saiyan to walk backwards as he kissed him, finally coming to a stop when he had pressed Goku's back up against a tree. He pulled his lips and tongue from Goku's mouth to whisper into his ear a raspy warning that sent chills up and down Goku's skin. "Because you're mine, now. And I don't accept _mistakes_. I expect..." as he lifted Goku's shirt up and gazed down at his sculpted form, he finished with one sizzling word. "..._perfection."_

* * *

**Check out my new story _Coming Clean_ if you're into VegetaxBulma, GokuxChiChi, and GohanxVidel. And if you liked this story, stay tuned for the BONUS CHAPTER (coming soon!)**


	16. The Antonym of Completion

**This has been a great fic to write, so hopefully it has been a great fic to read. This is the final chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks so much for your support thus far, and I hope you all enjoyed the trip! ^^**

* * *

**A Desire Is Not A Wish**

_Chapter 16 - The Antonym of Completion_

"Perfection…"

The word burned in Goku's ears as he felt himself be pushed up against the tree's rough bark. The prince pulled his chin down harder and shoved his tongue further down his throat. There would be no turning back now. And that was the best part to both of them.

Hastily slipping his fingers into the waistline of Goku's pants, Vegeta forced himself to go upwards, rather than down. He shoved his hands up the taller saiyan's shirt, who willfully raised his arms above his head to grant him access to his naked upper body. He grazed his teeth along Goku's neck and Goku could swear that he felt the prince purr against his chest as he slid down to engulf one of his nipples, twisting it with his tongue and sucking on it, bringing it to attention.

Then Vegeta stopped and looked up to lock eyes with him. He dove in hungrily for another kiss while he began to pull off his shirt and pants. Goku pressed his lips back hard, feeling the moisture between their two hot mouths and wanting more. He pressed his hands into the rocky ground beneath him, trying to push his body upwards as his prince's lips left him. Then he understood why. Goku breathlessly took in the sight of Vegeta, standing naked in front of him except for his boxers, which did nothing to hide the heaving bulge in his center.

Goku crawled toward him ravenously and as he pulled them down, he felt the prince do the same to his pants. He had never felt more right in his life than he did in that moment, as everything he had ever wanted was right there in front of him, exposed and ready to be taken by him. Goku opened his mouth eagerly, and Vegeta's head immediately fell back as he let out an animalistic groan of satisfaction. He felt his member enter the saiyan's mouth quickly, and taste the sweet, dripping pleasure of his heated gateway. He moaned as he felt Goku's lips leave him for an instant before plunging back in.

Just when he didn't think he could take it anymore, Goku's mouth released him from his torment, but Vegeta was none too pleased. He looked down at the adoring eyes and pushed them to face the opposite direction. Then he positioned himself just above Goku's glorious hind quarters and exposed his naked behind for the world to see as he ripped his boxers from him.

Vegeta bent over him, reaching around his body with one arm to grab his throbbing manhood and begin to pump vigorously. Meanwhile, his other hand was near his mouth, his fingers sliding in and out of the orifice, becoming more and more slippery as he sucked them, getting them ready. Finally, when he felt enough time had passed, and he began to feel Goku's body shake with pleasure, he released him, resulting in a whimper from the younger man, and flipped him over, onto his back.

The prince took a moment to drink in the beauty of the man he had sought after for so long. He would finally take him. He would finally be _his. _

Vegeta then dropped to his knees and began to press his fingers into Goku's opening. He earned a bit of a gasp from the saiyan, and he liked it. He slid his fingers tenderly inside of him, pushing in and pulling out slowly, wetting it and preparing Goku for what would happen next.

When he felt the man was ready, Vegeta looked up at him and pulled his fingers out. Their eyes locked and Goku bit his lip, trusting his prince completely. Vegeta kept his line of sight directly on the younger's face, gauging his reaction as he slowly slid himself in, and Goku's head dropped back in a mixture of pleasure and pain which neither of the men had ever thought possible. He let out a grunt as he felt his prince begin to pump in and out of his body, causing him more and more pain and pleasure as time went on.

Their bodies entwined, and they began to form a beautiful melody of moans and gasps, taking in every sound, every sight, every feeling that passed over them as the two saiyans melded together into one writhing heap of skin and sweat. They groaned together as both reached their climax, and finally, Vegeta threw his head back and howled, "Kakaaarrrrrrrottttt!" as he filled Goku's body with his essence. Goku followed shortly after, biting his bottom lip until he uttered out, "Vegetaaa…" with a passion he never knew he had until that moment. His seed spilled onto both their chests, and Vegeta quickly pulled himself from Goku's body, not wanting to cause him any more pain than was necessary.

Both men grunted as their bodies hit the grass, and they filled their lungs with the fresh air of mountain and meadow. They panted in silence, neither of them needing to say anything to fully and completely understand one another.

After a few moments passed, however, Goku rolled onto his side to face the prince and lay his head on his chest. He sighed and looked out into the open field. "Vegeta?" he said quietly.

"Yes, Kakarot?" the prince replied, never sounding so content in his life.

"You were worth the wait."

Vegeta smiled in response, and propped his head up with his hand. "So were you, Kakarot." And with that, the two happiest lovers in the universe fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Once again, I would like to thank these lovely readers for commenting on and/or adding this fic to their "Favorites" list:**

**_Dragon77, Omnipotent Porunga, Zofonik, DackS.S, ladyredvelvet, Inspired Delinquent, SaiyanCrazy X3, Setsuna Mudo, Niu, Kiriona, kyoko131, and Getaiyou_**

**You've all been wonderful, and I couldn't ask for a better bunch of readers. Thanks for everything! **


End file.
